universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Bubsy the Bobcat
Entrance Wake-Up Call Bubsy's alarm clock goes off and he wakes up on the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Elongated Tip Bubsy gives a tip about some shit from his 3D game. Similar to Worst Herc and Io's chat sessions, Bubsy's words of advice can either be a bit short, or pretty damn long. During his hints, Bubsy is unable to move a muscle and he can get knocked down for twice as long when he gets hit by someone. And no, you won't be able to get up quicker with a ground attack or evasive action. Luckily, using this in the air allows Bubsy to slow down his fall until he gets hit. Although this won't work if Bubsy's using the Metal Box. Side B - Nerf Gun Bubsy shoots a spongy yellow ball from a Nerf gun. The ball travels at a range 1.5x the length of Di Micco's Go!Laser, and they're about as effective as Fox's Blaster shots. They are able to be deflected by any sort of attack that doesn't affect projectiles in ways other than deflecting. When they hit an opponent, they can become throwable items that actually do damage when thrown by others. Bubsy gets 80 shots, and there's no way to recover the ammo besides picking up the balls and pressing B. Up B - Ghost Mode Bubsy suddenly becomes a ghost as an annoying howling wind plays, making audio moves against him less effective than they would be. You can repeatedly press A to jump, but Bubsy gets locked in the direction he's facing unless you move him back while he's taking flight, and he has the falling speed of a brick. He can pass through objects and opponents as well as gain more air from shit left over by opponents, but he can get hurt by projectiles that aren't solid, cancelling the recovery. You can manually cancel the recovery by pressing B. Down B - Atom Bomb Bubsy gets into a stationary aiming position and charges up a shot with an atom. You can aim it in either side you'd face, and the higher the charge, the weaker they feel unless they'd be deflected by attacks able to do that or by walls themselves. Sure, Bubsy gets a shield, but with enough damage, it can be broken, which protects him from knockback, but these only come up once per stock, and they don't save him from grabs. Final Smash - Bubsled Ride Bubsy suddenly faints and the nearest opponent joins his coffin as it suddenly transitions into a Bubsled ride to hell. Collecting yarn balls heals the opponent you've taken with you. After getting to the tunnel, it transitions back to the standard stage where Bubsy's coffin breaks open with no damage dealt to the opponent or Bubsy, but now he's an adult, which makes him slower and weaker against opponents. If he were to be knocked into a pit, the background suddenly flashes a fiery pillar of skulls as Adult Bubsy says how he's tired out from his usual activities and needs relief, so he walks to an Applebee's, but it flies apart to show the word "ART", literally in flashing letters. Then, Bubsy loses a stock, but not before he gives 100% to the opponent in the process. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Aw, nuts!" KOSFX2: "That's it, I'm outta here." Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: "Ohh..." Taunts Up: "What could possibly go wrong?" Sd: "This guy gives stupid a bad name!" Dn: "Keep it up, just keep it up!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *holds up the Gold X Award* 2. "Whoa! Are you still playin' this thing?" 3. *looks back at the screen after facing the losers, then rolls his eyes and gives a thumbs-up* "I like it!" Failure/Clap: Various deaths Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec Colonel: "I can't believe that after that Steam release, he would make it this far." Snake: "Seems to me like it's just Bubsy 1 on a Snes9x emulator. This cat is also giving me advice." Colonel: "Snake, you already know what he's saying. Your top priority now is to bust him and get to his communications tower. We're trying to buy more time." Snake: "Don't worry. I'll be the hero. What could possibly go wrong?" Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps TBA Victory Theme Bubsy 1 - Stage Clear Relic Yarn Ball Trivia *Yes, his series icon is the MGS exclamation point. After all, Kojima said that Bubsy's shirt was where it originally came from (this is mostly a joke) Category:Playable Characters Category:Cults Category:Accolade Category:Atari Category:Bubsy Games Category:Bubsy Cartoon Category:Male Category:Heros Category:Non-Human Category:Animals Category:Bobcat Category:Cartoon characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Smash Bros CD7. Lawl Category:Joke Category:Mr. Enter Reviewed Category:JonTron Reviewed Category:AVGN Reviewed Category:TheLonelyGoomba Played Category:A Joke in one Lawl and Normal in an Other Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Guilty Pleasure Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:Characters that Can't Swim Category:People Who Don't Wear Pants Category:MrConnman123's Lawl Category:What Could Possibly Go Wrong? Category:Orange Category:Niitro Rad Reviewed Category:OneyPlays Played Category:Scrapped Lawl What If... Characters Category:Rob Paulsen Voiced